


lodestone (podfic)

by oncewild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewild/pseuds/oncewild
Summary: a podfic of llassah's "lodestone"“We could…we could be something, couldn’t we?” Stiles murmurs, eyes slipping shut. Derek looks at the IV line in his arm, the bandages covering his chest, his leg. His hand, pale against the hospital sheets, palm up. Derek waits until he’s sure Stiles is asleep before he responds.It takes Stiles eight years to ask the question again. It's okay. Derek can wait.





	lodestone (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lodestone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416430) by [llassah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llassah/pseuds/llassah). 



A podfic of llassah's "lodestone," which you can give comments or kudos to [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1416430)

 

download or stream [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b6cww9qoq8l4izh/lodestone.mp3)


End file.
